Population One, Act 8: Gateway to a Hell
by zoroark09
Summary: A story that takes an unexpected twist from the normal Pokemon games. Originally based on the Pokemon Mystery Dungeon games,the beginning of the story starts off with the main character Erik living as a human. Critiques are requested.


**Project 1: Gateway to a hell**

By ~zoroark09

"What in the hell?" Jeff was highly confused "What is that?" I asked with him, staring up at the pinnacle of the mountain.  
>A fell wind of bitter cold blew violently as Nova recited one simple word under her breath.<br>"Giratina..."  
>She exerted a minor case of an unknown illness upon muttering the name.<br>"Erik!" He rushed over to aid his former mentor. "Get that briefcase out of the way!" After he gave me some obvious instructions, he treated to Nova with the highest regard.

I felt dumbfounded! Jerrix must have left me SOMETHING irreplaceable.  
>"Let's see." A simple combination lock, rusted as it was, was broken off by an unknown force, and immediately opened on its own. I was in awe at the sight before me, yet I refused to take even a moment of joy. I grabbed the only item inside: a lightweight sash comprised of only the newest materials. Equipped were six Poke balls and a note from Jerrix, I would assume. It blew away with the intense gusts.<p>

"Jeff!" I called out to my brother in somewhat fear, which only drove my adrenaline more.  
>He glared back at me, trying to support Nova to her feet. "I know!" He loudly responded back. "Help me get Nova on Salamence's back!" I supported Nova's upper body for placement on Salamence, while Jeff noticed her tracing recovery. Soon after her instinctive actions gave her a sense of sanity again, Jeff hopped on Salamence's upper back, while I stayed at the back with Nova.<p>

"Let's do this, guys..." He prepped himself in a deep voice. "Salamence, GO!" We soon saw the ground increase in size as we were lifted from the ground. Upon achieving higher elevation as time passed, I asked Nova what had happened while she still possessed her consciousness.  
>"What are you talking about? And who are you anyway?" She must have lost partial memory; I would know.<br>"Re-"  
>The twilight sky was immediately obscured by pitch-black clouds, at least, it seemed that way. Soon after, Nova and I saw people frantically running and screaming out of their homes with their families. Then, The structures would either give away and collapse, or would strangely be split, sliced in two halves.<p>

"Hold on!" Jeff instructed us once more in critical fashion.  
>Nova might not have known who I was anymore, but she was scared by the intense thrust. Salamence had achieved an immense forward speed, and we were approaching the spire of Mt. Coronet with in time at all. She put her arms around my waist in assurance that she would stay aboard.<p>

Thunder crackled as we approached, and the land below us was flooded with water. I denied the thought of the earthbound people, including Richter, the bizarre mister.  
>"What the?" We were quickly shifting from one airspace to the next. Thunderbolts were everywhere.<br>"Now don't blink, this is something worth watching!" Jeff must have felt like he had an audience, and in a sense, he did.  
>He laughed at the apparent danger and swerved around each and every strike.<br>Nova whimpered. "What's gonna happen to us?"

Salamence was Struggling to move its wings, but not from overexertion...  
>"We're...losing altitude." Nova calmly announce before Jeff and I had even noticed. She was so calm...<br>Salamence abruptly stopped, and minutes passed...  
>"RRRAAAAWWWR!" Salamence suddenly felt an excruciating amount of pain as it suddenly collapsed. "SALAMENCE!" Jeff whimpered for his beloved Pokémon. We were only a few mere feet from the mountain's surface when Salamence impacted the roof of a cavern. And so, we had to dismount the unconscious Pokémon.<br>"Salamence. You did well. Return!" Jeff's Poke ball attempted to capture the large dragon, but to no avail.  
>"RETURN!" He tried and tried, but it seems the spirit of death had pierced Salamence.<p>

"Jeff..."  
>"SALAMENCE!" He screamed and embraced the deceased Pokémon as he shed many tears, which fell onto its neck.<br>But soon after trying to console him, Nova yet again predicted a disaster.

The roof our feet were placed upon gave away and crumbled below, and yet...  
>We were all still airborne.<p>

"I'll catch up, Jeff!" Nova's eyes were glowing a dim blue color. "And you, green-eyed one." She concentrated, her body fixed in one position. "Save us..."

Before she finished her short plea, me and Jeff were gently placed on the ground, feet first. From the debris, we saw Nova exit safely, and she joined us again, pointing ahead to our destination with a fate-stuck expression on her face.

Spear pillar...


End file.
